


i missed you

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: suavarro oneshots [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, after alex and ryland leave cobra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuddlesjohnlock replied to your post “send me a word/pharse + a ship and i’ll write a oneshot abt it!!”<br/>“I missed you” + your otp</p>
            </blockquote>





	i missed you

nate would rather be playing drums. but being tech was good too. he was okay with this. his friends at fall out boy where nice enough to let him tech for them until cobra starts doing shit again, and he would rather be doing this than doing nothing.

he just really missed his fucking drums, man.

the show was going pretty smooth, joe’s system was pulling some weird shit, but it was nothing that nate couldn’t handle. he gave joe a thumbs up and he grinned, inturpting pete to give a quik shoutout to nate. (’shoutout to our cobra bro nate novarro for teching for us on this tour!’ he yelled, and pete threw his fangs up and a large group of the crowd did as well.)

nate laughed lightly as they came off stage after the encore. andy had an arm around patrick, who threw his free arm around nate. 

“my girls are here, i’m out.” joe grinned, iving them an ironic peace sign before taking off. 

pete left to take a piss, and patrick just wanted to get back on the bus. which left nate to glady tell andy just how fucking cool it was that he actually broke his stick like, nate’s never personally done that before and he just thought it was the coolest thing ever. 

andy was laughing lightly and nate was grinning, until a small cough came from behind them. as nate turned around, andy excused himself, and left the smaller man alone with the feeling like he was about to barf on spot.

“hi, uh, hi nate.” alex mumbled, with a slight smile.

nate was shaking and he felt like he was going to pass out. everything was a blur and it was all just  _alexalexalexalex_  in his head.

“i missed you.” was what came out instead of the ‘hey’ nate had wanted. and when alex smiled even more nate was able to relax a bit.

“i missed you too, you know.” and nate couldn’t take it so he was hugging alex as soon as the words left his mouth and alex was hugging him back.

the was a split second of eye contact before alex pressed his lips to nate’s lightly, and nate felt a little bit weak in the knees and alex pulled back with that grin nate always thought fit his face perfectly. nate could heart his heart pounding and his cheeks hurt a bit from smiling.

and fuck, he missed this more than he missed his fucking drums.

**Author's Note:**

> this was shit but i am up nate's ass
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
